


Can You Play Me A Memory ((PREVIEW))

by CherryBxmb



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBxmb/pseuds/CherryBxmb
Summary: Toffee teaches Ludo how to play the piano with some minor complicationsAN: this is just a preview the actual full thing will be posted hopefully mid may





	Can You Play Me A Memory ((PREVIEW))

it was a rather quiet morning as the scent of freshly ground coffee wafted through the air like a fresh spring breeze, the resident reptilian was spending their morning in a peaceful state in their free time Toffee had decided to pick up an old hobby of theirs.   
Toffee looked down at the piano keys and then at their fingers trying to ignore the missing digit, they sighed before taking a drink of their coffee and pressing their fingers down onto the keys letting out a dull tone.   
The lizard mimicked the sound in a sarcastic tone before taking another drink of their coffee and sitting back down in a huff.   
Awakened from the noise was the head of the house Ludo whom who had let out a yawn before entering the room Toffee was lounging in.

“Toffee do you have any idea what time it is?”  
Ludo questioned rubbing the sleep out of his eyes Toffee paused before looking down at the now awake kappa before replying  
“morning, I'm guessing?”   
Toffee shrugged not looking up from the piano keys while tapping their index finger softly. “what are you doing?”   
Ludo questioned once more now pouring himself a cup and taking a sip.   
“that is a good question..” the monster said turning to look at their significant other then motioning to the seat next to them gesturing for them to sit.  
“Can you teach me?” Ludo smiled slightly eyes growing wide “well..” Toffee exhaled rubbing their neck awkwardly “please!” Ludo retorted mustering up the biggest puppy eyes he could, a sigh of defeat was heard from Toffee. “okay, fine.”


End file.
